


Perfect Match

by JolyneJiyuu



Series: Our Legend [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, i'm back at it again, little bit mystery, major story spoiler!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneJiyuu/pseuds/JolyneJiyuu
Summary: It felt… nostalgic, stepping through the little wooden gate. The fog slowly rolling from the thicket in waves the deeper they set foot into the Slumbering Weald. Hop and Yuuri felt a shudder running through their backs as the memories from their first encounter with the woods came rushing back.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Our Legend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Japanese name for Gloria - Yuuri - because I headcanon she moved to Galar from Kanto with her mother as a small child :)

It felt… nostalgic, stepping through the little wooden gate. The fog slowly rolling from the thicket in waves the deeper they set foot into the Slumbering Weald. Hop and Yuuri felt a shudder running through their backs as the memories from their first encounter with the woods came rushing back.

It felt oh so long ago and yet like it was yesterday that the two trainers came rushing to the little Wooloo’s help. In reality, not even a year had passed since their last journey into the forest, yet still-- there was this feeling of being… watched. Like the two were being sent to be judged. An eery mist of anticipation clawing its way into Yuuri’s heart.

“I wonder…” Hop’s quiet words cut through the silence like a knife, calling the girl out her thoughts.

“I wonder”, he began again, “if we’re about to head straight into a wall of fog again…”

Yuuri nodded. Not an outlandish idea. Already, the fog made it hard to see farther than a couple dozen feet. And the falling darkness of night wasn’t helping either. At least last time the sun was hanging high up in the sky, but with dusk approaching, you could barely see your hand in front of your eyes…

“Not that it’d bother us now. We’ve both grown loads stronger and so have our Pokémon” the look in his eyes far from the confidence his words meant to convey. Hop was just as nervous as Yuuri felt, that much was clear to her. He laughed a little as if to shake the feeling away.

“Going into the forest after Wooloo that day… That really was the start of everything, huh? A legendary beginning, really… I reckon whatever we’re about to see will be pretty legendary itself! Let’s head in and add another page to my legend--”, he abruptly paused. “I mean, your legend…” 

With these last few words, Yuuri realized just how much self-doubt poor Hop must surely still be experiencing. Over the course of their adventures, Hop has been beaten down time and again - Yuuri knew this better than anyone, being responsible for most of those instances. Still, Hop always seemed to bounce back from any defeat with even more determination, at least in his rival’s eyes. She always admired that burning flame in Hop’s heart. But evidently, that was not the case anymore - the raging fire but a smoldering ember. Everything had taken such a toll on the boy.

Yuuri did the only thing she thought could cheer her friend up. She took his hand into hers.

“ _ Our _ legend, dear”, she smiled with the brightest grin she could muster.

Hop’s eyes went wide, almost flinching away from the warmth of his partner’s hand, cheeks bright red. He turned away, hiding his face in his free hand. He only calmed down after a minute or two. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to face her. And Yuuri could see the flickering flame of determination ignited once again, burning brighter than ever before. Returning the smile with the intensity of the rising sun, he said:

“Of course! Well then, let’s go!” he intertwined their fingers, not intending to let go.

“Yes, let’s!”

Crossing the small bridge into the deeper parts of the weald, the feeling of nostalgia returned. The further they set foot into the woods, the more memories from that day returned. Yuuri could clearly remember the path they took, calling again and again for the lost Wooloo in hopes that it may return their call. The leaves of grass rustling under Yuuri’s feet, the slightest breath of air playing on her skin. It all felt so incredibly familiar. It was strange really. 

Yuuri was not a person that would pride herself in her memory. From places to other people’s faces, it took the girl always some time to get used to them, and yet--

And yet, everything felt fresh on her mind. Like she could see their younger selves come running their way any minute.  _ Maybe _ , she thought,  _ the illusions here are stronger than we expected. Either that or I’m going crazy after all _ .

Yuuri needed to calm down. She needed to focus. The two kids were not here for searching a Wooloo, not this time. That was long in the past. No, just what was the reason they came for?

Yuuri didn’t notice how she was slowing down, wrapped up in her own mind. But Hop did. Cautiously he asked her if everything was alright. Yuuri just nodded absentmindedly, still not quite in the here-and-now.

“Just heads up, mate! You’ll see! We’re gonna find the sword and shield Pokémon in no time!” Oh, that’s right. They were looking for those elusive Pokémon. The legendary heroes of the Sword and the Shield, that they might stop the Darkest Day. How could she have forgotten? Shaking her head to brush the thoughts off, Yuuri looked at Hop. She didn’t know what she’d do without him.

“You’re right.”

Afterward, Yuuri began to notice the subtle details that were different this time around. Like the missing noises around them. Not a single Pokémon was around. No surprise there. The sun had long set, when the two reached the place they first met the illusory Pokémon. But no Rookidee was singing its songs, no Skwovet rustling through the undergrowth on the search for juicy berries. It was honestly kinda unsettling without the known noises of the forest. At the same time though, Yuuri finally felt her mental fog clear up. At last, her mind was free again from the clutches of the white mist. Even in the silent darkness, Yuuri felt a little braver.

Although, the path deeper into the Slumbering Weald did begin to wear both Hop and Yuuri down after a while. Still clinging to one another like a life-line, the two managed to find their way to a big bridge, after another hour or so must have passed.

“Just what’s with this fog?!” Hop yelled out into the night, full of frustration, as they settled down for a little pause.

“It’s even worse than first time we came here…” he added in a murmur. As if on queue another wave of mist rolled over the ground, making it near impossible to see. And out of the fog came a howl!

In an instant, the friends stood back to back, hands hovering over their pokéballs, ready to fight should anything attack them. A second howl.

What stepped out of the mist were two Wolwerock-like creatures. One’s fur was a brilliant sky blue, while the other’s held a deep crimson red. From where they were standing the two Pokémon were even taller than either Yuuri or Hop. And from what Yuuri could make out in the darkened mist their bodies were littered with scars. Both were missing part of their ears.

Hop was the first one to move again.

“They are really here… The sword and shield Pokémon! I knew it!” It was incredible they’d found them!

But as quick as their luck came it went again. Another wave of fog seemed to take the legendary heroes with it out into the weald, swept away. Hop immediately began to run after them, Yuuri hot on his heels.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” He cried into the night. “We need your help over here!”

“You two… What in the world are you doing?” a voice asked out of the blue. It scared the kids half to death. When they turned around they saw Sonia of all people.

“ What?!” Hop asked flabbergasted. “ Come off it Sonia! You must have seen that right?! Those... those… sword and shield Pokémon! They were right in front of us!” Yuuri nodded furiously. But Sonia dismissed it out of hand, saying only the two of them were there when she arrived. Hop and Yuuri looked at each other as the realization slowly trickled through.

“Then were those just… illusions or something?” Once again Sonia just seemed to flat out ignore him.

“Listen! I dug into some literature from other regions and finally found something! Mentions of the sword Pokémon, Zacian, and the shield Pokémon, called Zamazenta. The writing said that those two were born somewhere beyond the Slumbering Weald sometime long, long ago.” Why was she telling them this now? Hop seemed to think the same as he quickly thanked Sonia for digging into it, but they should go after them now, before they loose their trail for good. So the two started running with Sonia waving them farewell.

“Even if it was just an illusion or whatever, we still managed to find that Pokémon again” Hop managed to say while running. “Maybe the sword and shield that those two used to carry are still here, too!”

Following the rugged path along the river Hop and Yuuri eventually reached a clearing. In front of them the ruins of what once used to be a shrine or altar.

“Would you take a look at that, Yuuri! Now that’s something you don’t see every day.” Rushing ahead to take a closer look at the worn down building. “This place definitely feels like the stuff of legend!”

Yuuri, on the other hand, took another moment to take in the sight. Behind the shrine was a small pond the glimmered in the dark. The fog had all but subsided, letting the rays of the moon shine through the sea of leaves, playing on the gentle ripples of the water. The shrine itself was mostly destroyed or rather decayed. Time wearing down the sacred place. Still, the giant arch framing the alter remained strong, even with pieces of its former glory missing and vines of ivy overgrowing. It still retained an air that commanded respect, commanded reverence.

It really was a scene straight out of a fairy tale.

“See that, Yuuri!” Hop called. “The sword and the shield! The legends really were true!” he bounced excitedly up and down, while the girl was catching up with him. And truly, there on the ground lay a broken rusted sword with runes written all over it and a rusted shield that bore notches from the battles it had seen.

“Well, Hop… In Circhester you said, you’d fancy yourself a shield” Yuuri smiled as she stepped up toward the shrine. 

“And if I remember correctly you’d like a sword?” he replied with a grin of his own.

“Correct.”

“That settles it then!”

To Yuuri, the sword was more than just a rusted old weapon. It was her way to stop chasing after shadows and being swept away by what other people say or expect of her. No more passively going with the flow when she could create a storm herself. This was her first step into growing self-determined and to fight of her own volition.

Hop on the other hand, even if he wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, felt unworthy of the sword. He didn’t feel like a warrior, and if he was honest with himself, he never had. Especially after all his losses. But he sure as heck wasn’t going to let these losses be his ultimate downfall. He was still standing, still fighting, despite everything. And maybe fighting for his own goal may not have worked out, but he won’t let any harm come toward those he loves.

Thus, the shy girl that rarely speaks a single word took up the Warrior’s Sword to fight for what she believes in.

And the cheerful boy that always rushes on ahead took up the Guardian’s Shield to protect that what he loves most.

XXX

“Sonia we’re back!”

“Welcome back you two! How was your mission?” the woman said, coming down the gallery to greet them properly.

“We found Zacian and Zamazenta’s sword and shield!” Hop declared, both him and Yuuri showed off their respective relics. Sonia, however, did not have the reaction they expected.

“How-- How did you know their names?”

“Don’t be silly, Sonia. You were the one that told us back in the Slumbering Weald”, Hop laughed. Sonia looked more and more confused.

“But I wasn’t-- I never set a foot into the forest! I was spending the evening with Yuuri’s mother before going back to the lab. You can ask her and Gran. She saw me come in!” The two rivals looked at each other, faces displaying deep uncertainty.

“Then who did we meet in the woods…?” 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS!! THE FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST PART MADE ME SO HAPPY T^T <33  
> I made sure to get the next part out as soon as I could! :D  
> For the future of this series: I have 3 more parts planned with one probably being a multi-chapter one. So stay tuned!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :D


End file.
